dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ale'Tia Tayden
| place= Sole Survivor (1/21) | alliances= Remained Loyal: Andrew Mayer Natalie Schultz Defected: Jenni Latazu Joey Nature Melissa Maxwell Rhodanna Abano Romeo De Luca Golden Alliance Girl5 Alliance Former: Rosalyna DeStrand JAR Dragons | challenges= 7 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 39 |season2 = Survivor: Dawn of the Storm |tribes2 = |place2 = 9/20 | alliances2= Remained Loyal: Kelly Benes Megan Anderson Queens of Mystery Defected: Hudson Jones The Sochelites The Plastics Former: Aaron Smith Marie McWood Romeo De Luca Zeebem McKay |challenges2 = 6 |votesagainst2 = 6 |days2 = 27}} is the Sole Survivor from Survivor: Bhutan and was later a contestant in Survivor: Dawn of the Storm. She was portrayed by Tozza6. Profile Bhutan Name (Age): 'Ale'Tia Tayden (28) '''Tribe Designation: ' '''Current Residence: '''Los Vegas, Nevada '''Occupation: '''Police Officer '''Fav Feature: My BIG ASS mouth, baby! I can talk myself out of any bad situation because I'm that good at life. Not to mention, that if someone's gettin' on MY nerves, I will gladly tell them exactly how I feel! Most Important Aspect: As much as people have to "like you", we ALL know too well that it is the mental stuff that gets you the win. So I have to go with Strategy 100% My Flaw: My ONE flaw in the game is going to be people being intimidated by me! I'm so amazing at everything I do, some people can get really jealous of me. So as long as I'm on an island with NORMAL people, I won't have any flaws at all. What I Can Accomplish: I can win the game better than the average person. Nobody here is going to be able to bring this girl down, so please, hand me the check already! Brains, Looks or Strength: My Brain is one-hundred percent gonna get me the win, I mean I always got the bestest marks in everything at school, so I know that the whole strategy stuff is going to be EASY BREEZY LEMON SQUEEZY! I am a Mental Beast! Dawn of the Storm Survivor: Bhutan Voting History Survivor: Dawn of the Storm Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia * Ale'Tia is the first female winner of a DORG ** She is also the first blonde and African-American contestant to win. * Ale'Tia is the oldest member of the post-second swap Thimphu tribe at 28 years of age. * Ale'Tia has stayed on Thimphu for all three swaps pre-merge. She shares this title with fellow castaway Jenni Latazu. **Jenni and Ale'Tia are also the two people that were on the same tribe together the longest out of any pair from Bhutan, lasting 37 days together. *Ale'Tia celebrated her 29th birthday on Day 26 of ''Bhutan''. *Ale'Tia went 24 days with only ever being a part of unanimous votes, setting the record. She also shares this title with fellow castaway Jenni. *Ale'Tia is the only African-American castaway to be a part of the merged tribe Rukha. *Not including negated votes, Ale'Tia is tied with fellow castaway Natalie Shultz, as being the first two DORG contestants to reach the Final Tribal Council and never receive a valid vote against them. **Should negated votes be included, Natalie would be the only castaway to hold this title. *Every time Ale'Tia received votes (including the Final Tribal Council), one of them came from Rosalyna DeStrand. *All of the votes cast against Ale'Tia were negated by an idol that somebody else played on her (one by Joey Nature, and one by Jenni). **Ale'Tia is the first castaway ever to have two idols played on them by other people throughout their career. * Ale'Tia is the first castaway in Survivor history to have two idols played on them at the same Tribal Council. The first idol she played on herself was nullified by Rosalyna, which allowed Joey to play a second idol on her. **This also makes her the first castaway in Survivor history to have their idol nullified at Tribal Council. ***She would later be followed by Evan Anderson from Survivor: Myanmar ''for both accomplishments. *Ale'Tia holds the record for most Tribal immunities won of anyone from ''Bhutan with five. She shares this record with fellow castaways, Asuna Yuki, Jenni, Melissa Maxwell, Rhodanna Abano and Rosalyna. **She also holds the record for most consecutive Tribal Immunity wins, with four. She shares this title with the people listed above, as well as Alex Crooks, Panda Nzeogwu and Rachael Burgingwell from Survivor: Tokelau, and Chris Temm from'' Survivor: Bhutan.'' *The two seasons Ale'Tia has played on the first two seasons not to feature any fillers. **They are also the first two seasons not to feature One World from start to finish. *Ale'Tia is the first castaway in Dawn of the Storm to win the Mystery Challenge. **She is also the first one to activate it. **She has also won the most total challenges, with thirteen across her two seasons. *In both of her seasons, Ale'Tia first received votes at the Final Nine. **In Bhutan, however, Joey played an idol on her, therefore the votes were negated. *Ale'Tia won exactly two immunities in each of her seasons. *Ale'Tia is the only minority to make the merge in Dawn of the Storm. *Ale'Tia is tied with Marie McWood and Romeo De Luca for most challenge wins in Dawn of the Storm, with six each. Category:Contestants Category:Castaways Category:Survivor: Bhutan Category:Survivor: Bhutan Castaways Category:Tozza6's Contestants Category:Finalist Category:Winner Category:Returning Players Category:Survivor: Dawn of the Storm Category:Survivor: Dawn of the Storm Castaways Category:9th Place Category:Jury Member